Murder most horrid
by lisbon69
Summary: The deputy AG's daughter's school friend is found murdered at her prestigious catholic boarding school .. it'sup to Jane & Lisbon to go undercover as teachers to route out the killer. with repercussions for our crime fighting duo...
1. Chapter 1

_This is /was supposed to be a collabaoration with Mabeline36 i,m not sure now. my partner in crime is still to get back to me...anyhow. this is only the intro chapter...all characters are owned by Primrose Hill Productions & CBS  
Any character portrayal is purely for fun only..._

*Murder most Horrid!*

chapter one: A New Case...  


The bullpen of the serious crimes unit was fairly quiet. They had just wrapped up another hard case; even Jane had trouble figuring out who was the culprit. Hightower had been so impressed with how the team wrapped up the demanding case and she decided to give them the rest of the week off. Now they were all sitting together eating the ceremonial case closed pizza.

Jane sat across from Lisbon and watched her; he just loved how the dimple in her right cheek made an appearance when she smiled in a certain way. He could literally sit there all day and watch her. They had started a routine a matter of a few weeks ago after a very hard case involving child abuse. Usually Jane would find himself on Lisbon's doorstep for dinner.

Jane had really wanted to be there for Lisbon as most child abuse cases brought up upsetting memories of her own childhood. She had suggested dinner at her house three times a week, on the conditions that they were to never discuss work while in her apartment. He was also to be the one to cook the dinner too if they did not order out.  
Tonight's dinner was no exception...  
But tonight they would be celebrating catching another child abuser...indirectly of course...  
Lisbon was th first to speak...

'Guys... go have done more than that i have asked of you' ...'you deserve this break well and truly. go home, relax and rest. that's an order!'  
The team, all but Jane, disbanded from the bullpen...  
Jane followed Lisbon to her office andd closed the door behind him...  
He walked around her desk and took her in his arms and hugged her to him.  
He knew she needed the closeness of a friend right now and he was more than willing to do his duty.  
she manouevered her head onto his shoulder and sighed. she could smell his musky scent. soon that mere scent would lull her to sleep...  
Sometimes Jane would stay over and they would end up sleeping in her bed.

It was purely a platonic thing. more for comfort than anything, but of late she had a stirring in her belly...something she had not had for years, and it frightened her..  
Jane was the closet thing she had to a best friend...she also knew she was his also...  
She sighed into his shoulder and withdrew back... she looked deep into his cobalt blue eyes and smiled a tired smile...  
'Let's go home Patrick''...

At this remark he looked down at her and smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips..'' ''your shattered Teresa'... let's order in tonight shall we?''  
She nodded in agreement and withdrew from his embrace...  
They walked hand in hand to the elavator and to a casual onlooker, they would look like a couple very much in love...however that seemed not to be the case.  
They were best friends...but one never knows. maybe someday, something more...  
The ride back to Lisbon's was quiet...  
They had ordered Thai, Lisbon's favourite, as soon as they got through the door...  
She headed upstairs for her shower as Jane waited for the food to arrive...  
It was a routine for them and they had settled into it very nicely...  
Food eaten, funny stories shared, wine consumed, they headed upstairs to her room...  
Teresa turned back the crisp cotton bedsheets while Patrick was in the ensuite having a quick shower..  
Twenty minutes later Jane padded into the room in his baby blue pajama's...

Lisbon pulled back the sheets for him and patted his side of the bed...  
''come on dozy''...''.i,m waiting''...  
Jane grinned his trademark grin and slipped beneath the sheets..  
It felt right even after only a matter of weeks of going through this unusual nightime routine.  
They both needed comfort and they both were there to give it unconditonally...  
As per usual, Lisbon snuggled into Janes side and sighed contentedly...he kissed her cheek and said a muffled ''Night Teresa'...  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and snuggled and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep...  
Lisbon knew then. she was falling for her best friend.. her wayward consultant. her wayward companion. and it felt nice...

TBC? review and let me know please... thank you... 


	2. Chapter 2

_all characters are owned by Primrose Hill Productions & CBS  
Any character portrayal is purely for fun only...  
_  
Chapter2: Summer Breeze...

*previously *

Lisbon pulled back the sheets for him and patted his side of the bed...  
''come on dozy''...''.i,m waiting''...  
Jane grinned his trademark grin and slipped beneath the sheets..  
It felt right:' even after only a matter of weeks of going through this unusual nightime routine.  
They both needed comfort and they both were there to give it unconditonally...  
As per usual, Lisbon snuggled into Jane's side and sighed contentedly...he kissed her cheek and said a muffled ''Night Teresa'...  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and snuggled and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep...  
Lisbon knew then. she was falling for her best friend.. her wayward consultant. her wayward companion. and it felt nice...  
it felt...Right.

Lisbon tossed and turned in her sleep quite often...she often spoke in her sleep too or even hummed a few tunes here and there were some that Jane himself recognised...  
she was, which quite took him off guard a cuddler! yes! Teresa Lisbon, was infact a snuggler and cuddler!  
she clung to him during the warm summer night's , even though, he was always too warm when she did cuddle up to his bare chest he found it soothing when she ran her fingers up and down his sparcely haired chest and abs...  
But one night just over a week ago, whilst in the midst of a deep sleep , her hands must have had a mind of their own for they wandered way past the comfort zone they had but silently agreed to.  
Jane had woken after a very erotic dream of a dark haired woman , walking along the beach. the woman was always just out of focus too, no matter how hard he strained to see her face, but he had no doubt in his mind that she was beautiful...inside and out.  
Waking up from the dream however, was a bit of an embarrasment for him.  
He had climaxed during the dream and found his *morning friend* pulsing in Lisbon,s hand!  
He tried not to panic and run, but he was also scared of what she may do if she woke to find his genatalia on show like this!  
Afterall; she had a gun!  
Still coming down from his high, he tried to move slowly, only to find Teresa had a vice like grip on him!  
he groaned in frustration which in turn caused her to let out a slow sultry moan and move her hand, slowly settling into a well practiced rhythm...  
He had to feign sleep if he was to get out of her bed alive, but what she was doiing to him and well ,he was a man afterall !  
He couldn,t take much more. the groan from Lisbon was doing very naughty things to his brain and he couldn,t focus anymore...  
He knew deep deep down he cared for her more than a friend should ,but he didn't come here for hand jobs; not that she was bad. hey she was awesome but that was besides the point..  
He cared deeply for her and he knew she cared so much about him too...  
Suddenly he tumbled over the edge, seeing stars, sending him into an orgasmic abyss...  
Lisbon,s breathing slowed as she carried on in her slumber ,a faint curve of a smile upon her cherry lips...completely oblivious to what she had just done.

Jane extracted hislimp form fromher grasp and got out of bed and headed to the ensuite...  
After a few minutes of cleaning himself up and changing his pajama bottoms, he crawled back into bed...  
A heavy arm draped over his waist...  
''Were have you been Patrick''...  
His eyes widened in terror!  
''Oh''.'' i erm ,had to use the bathroom'' . ''bad dream ''  
''Mmmmmmm...'' '' mmm, s,ok Patrick' ' im here'...i,ll always be here'...  
with that, she snuggled even further into his chest and cocooned herself there.  
He lay back and sighed...things could end up complicated...he had to tread carefully... he just wasn't sure if she felt the same way as he did...yet.

*4hrs later...*.

Morning rays flooded the brightly decorated room...  
The two occupants awoke from their slumber, by giving each other a brief kiss on the lips, but this morning it felt... different somehow...  
Jane was the first one to speak..  
'Hey.' 'Want me to put the pot on while you go and take a shower?''  
She stretched, cat like, her pj top riding up to exspose her midrift...Jane was entranced watching her...  
She caught him staring as she opened her eyes.  
'You ok Jane'?  
Jane startled, took a step back. ' oh yeah. sorry. kind of spaced out there a second, sorry. what was you saying?'  
Lisbon smirked and replied cheekily..'I think someones pleased to see me Patrick''...  
somewhat confused at her response ,he quirked his eyebrows and waited for her to clarify what exactly did she mean..  
she motioned her eyes down to his hips and gestered with her hands..  
He looked down and caught on to what she was referring too.  
blushing furiously like a teenager caught making out in front of the girls parents, he rushed towards the bathroom mumbling apologies about 'Stupid bloody hormones ' while Lisbon went to put the kettle on to make her coffee and his tea just the way he liked it...  
there was something so domesticated about this routine and she felt humbled and warm and ... dare she say it? loved...

No sooner than the pot of coffee was made and half drank the phone's shrill ringing caught the occupants attention...  
'Special Agent Teresa Lisbon'...  
'Agent Lisbon'. 'Sorry to bother you on your rare day off, but i need you to look at an urgent case that had just come across my desk a few hours ago'  
'Yes ma,m i can be there within an hour'  
'Bring Jane too , please Lisbon'...'we,ll need his expertise on this as well as your's'...  
with that Hightower hung up...  
Lisbon looked at Jane and sighed..  
'Well. so much for a few carefree day's Patrick'...'duty calls'...

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Laura V... who alway,s prompts me into trying something new...  
unbeta'd all mistakes and there are probably many, are soley mine...  
*previously*

No sooner than the pot of coffee was made and half drank the phone's shrill ringing caught the occupants attention...

'Special Agent Teresa Lisbon'...

'Agent Lisbon'. 'Sorry to bother you on your rare day off, but i need you to look at an urgent case that had just come across my desk a few hours ago'

'Yes ma,m i can be there within an hour'

'Bring Jane too , please Lisbon'...'we,ll need his expertise on this as well as your's'...

with that Hightower hung up...

Lisbon looked at Jane and sighed..

'Well. so much for a few carefree day's Patrick'...'duty calls'...

Chapter 3: The Body.

She could really try and scream all she liked.  
No one would hear her at all.  
Her blood dripped onto the worn, old concrete floor, making patterns as it made it,s way across the room...  
she tried to speak but the gag in her mouth was making it hard for her to do so...  
Terrified, wide eyes looked upon her captours, silently asking why?  
The hooded man just walked slowly towards the girl and his mouth gave way to a maniacal laugh that erupted around the cold, damp underground vault...  
she knew then, she was never going to get out of this alive!

The state issued SUV,s pulled up outside of the prestigious St:Ignatious catholic boarding school ...  
Jane exited the vehicle first, eyes wandering up and down at the huge monstrosity of the school...  
He blew out a *phew* as Lisbon came to stand next to him and ask him was he ok?  
''You ok Jane?'' '' you seem a little over awed''...  
''Overawed am i Teresa?'' ''It,s just that such a huge magnificent building and all it,s used for is pubescent teens to learn about life in general''. ''why such pomp and circumstance, and why exactly is it named after a spanish knight?''  
Lisbon rolled her eyes and moved forward explaining to her team were to group and were and who to meet...  
''pomp and circustance my ass'' she thought laughingly..she shook her head at her partners antic,s.  
''wait a minute'' her brain screamed '' since when do i refer to Jane as my partner?''...  
She took a deep sigh and moved forward to convene with the local P.D...she had more pressing matters to attend to right now than arguing with her brain!

The local P.D inspector was a very tall broad, shouldered man with piercing blue eyes...  
he exstended his large hand as a courtsy to Agent Lisbon and addressed her accordingly..  
''Thank you for coming on such short notice Agent''. ''It,s a little out of our league what we found here so, i hope you don,t mind and all, but we figured you guys are the best at what you do so...''  
''Not at all Inspector Stoker, afterall we are on the same page right?''  
''Yes ma,m we are''..  
''so what can you tell me inspector ,of the surrounding events that took place here''  
''well we have interviewed few of Chloe's friends and so far, all they have to say was, she was not in her dorm on tuesday night for lights out.''  
''she had no music practice schedualed that day for after hours so, we assume she was meeting someone and since fratrenising with the boys is a serious offence here, one would assume she was elsewere''  
''Ok then. time of death?''  
''T.O.D reported at around 11pm lastnight''...''the body was found in the library, right at the back of the stacks, in the occult section of the room, but that does not convince us that it is in any way connected to this murder''...  
''I,ll leave that theory to my consultant Inspector Stoker, he has a highly unusual and rather unorthadox methods, but aslo has very high results and i can sssure you, we will find out who did this and why''...  
Lisbon turned to face Cho, who had been at her side observing the inspector while he was briefing Lisbon...  
''Boss''...  
''Cho. you come with me and Jane please, we need to check the library''...  
A huge sweeping staircase led them to the entrance of the front of the hallway and were met by the School's Dean, a Mr M. MountJoy...  
''Agent Lisbon, i presume?'' ''I am Morgan MountJoy, Dean here at St;Ignatious, may i exstend our gratitude as to you and your team arriving here so quickly. we need minimal fuss, or the governors will want to close the school down whilst the investigation is ongoing''...he stressed...  
''We have had numerous phone calls off anxious parents all morning asking if there child is safe to board here or not''..  
''I understand Mr MountJoy and the safety of the pupils and staff are paramount but i must also stress that the murderer of 15 yr old Chloe Watkins is still at large, and that and that alone is our main responsibility''  
''I agree Agent, but you must also understand our situation too. we rely on gifts made by very wealthy business men to help to keep this school up and running as it has high maintanence costs''...  
Lisbon made her exscuses and eyeballed Jane & Cho to follow her, downstairs to the library section of the school...  
Down and down they went, the air taking on a crisp, damp smell...  
Jane made a face at Lisbon and she just rolled her eyes...  
The entrance to the library was magnificent. it truly was a beautiful building. shame it has been abused by a rather grisly murder...

The body of 15yr old Chloe watkins lay covered with white coroners sheet...  
Jane was the first to go over to her cold, blue body. He took a deep breath and pulled back the covering...  
Strangulation ligatures covered her throat, and around her wrists rope burns and several cuts were evident.  
Jane's face mirrored angst and dismay as to why a 15yr old girl would have had to suffer like this by anyones hands...  
Lisbon put her hand on Jane's shoulder as a sign of comfort. she knew only too well how upset he got around female victims, especially if they were blonde children/women...  
Cho moved forward and began to put on sugical gloves and to check under the fingernails of the deceased,s body and around her neck area also...  
Evidence bags were bagged and tied and logged and soon they gave the go ahead for Chloe Watkins body to be removed...  
Jane let out a shuddering breath and took a moment to compose himelf before he turned to face his colleagues...  
''she wasn,t murderd in this room''...''she was brought here after the event, already dead, so that she would be found quite easily''...'' but why ?''

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Murder most horrid

*previously*

The body of 15yr old Chloe watkins lay covered with white coroners sheet...

Jane was the first to go over to her cold, blue body. He took a deep breath and pulled back the covering...

Strangulation ligatures covered her throat, and around her wrists rope burns and several cuts were evident.

Jane's face mirrored angst and dismay as to why a 15yr old girl would have had to suffer like this by anyones hands...

Lisbon put her hand on Jane's shoulder as a sign of comfort. she knew only too well how upset he got around female victims, especially if they were blonde children/women...

Cho moved forward and began to put on sugical gloves and to check under the fingernails of the deceased,s body and around her neck area also...

Evidence bags were bagged and tied and logged and soon they gave the go ahead for Chloe Watkins body to be removed...

Jane let out a shuddering breath and took a moment to compose himelf before he turned to face his colleagues...

''she wasn,t murderd in this room''...''she was brought here after the event, already dead, so that she would be found quite easily''...'' but why ?''

Chapter 4:

''Someone obviously wanted to make a statement of some kind'' mused Jane, while looking at the cold lifeless body of the teenage girl...

Lisbon snorted at this and replied rather gruffly '' no shit sherlock''  
Cho and Jane both looked at one another then jane decided to go and look around the library...  
Lisbon had a hard trime catching up with him, his strides fluid and purpose, a man obviously on mission and god help the person who was going to get in Jane,s way...  
Lisbon,s voice stopped him dead in his tracks when she spoke softly to him ...  
''Patrick, please wait up''...  
Jane stopped dead and Lisbon went barrelling into him, her front to his back...  
she could feel the heat eminating from him, the anger, the grief...the ..loss...

''She was only fifteeen Teresa, fifteen''...  
''I know Patrick, i know', but we need to get the bastard who did this to her and and bring him/her/them to justice and do it fast!''  
He suddenly turn towards her and literally hugged the life out of her. he clung to her like a life preserve,and started to sob...  
Lisbon threw her arms around him and let him get it all out. the girl obviously remind him of His own daughter claire...  
Same features, albeit older but the same curlry hair, blue eyes and longline nose...

His breath shuddered and he released his vice like grip on her small tiny body...  
''Thank you Teresa''...  
Lisbon smiled and touched his cheek.  
She rubbed her hand down around his chin, and squeezed affectionately...  
''Come on'' ... she grabbed his hand , lets go find some more evidence that can help Chloe''...

The library was huge.  
rows upon rows of literature sat upon dark wooden shelving, many gathering dust, cobwebs...  
Jane ran his fingers down a few spines, carefully noticing the worn edges...  
''Theres something amiss here Lisbon'' said Jane...  
Lisbon looked up at hiom from the floor and rolled her eyes.  
''Well duh Sherlock, that's why it,s called a murder investigation''  
''well if i,m sherlock your my trusty sidekick Watson, although i must admit, i find myself more of a Watson to your sherlock any day my dear''...  
Jane jumped down from the last ladder rung and dramaticly threw himself at Lisbon, who was surprised at Jane's sudden flurry of movement, squeeled as he landed on her and knocked the wind out of her sails completely...  
They both lay there on th cold stone floor giggling like schoolgirls...  
''Well needless to say old bean, your quite the catch''...  
Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane's attempt at humour...  
''Come on Watson, we have work to do''...''Well some of us has''  
The banter between the two did not go unoticed, as a pair of cold grey eyes watched them from a book case at the other side of the room...watching... waiting...wanting...

**Authors note*

sorry this is so short but thought it owuld help me get back on track with my fics again... 


End file.
